villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Doodpeal/PE Keep Proposal: The Doll Maker
I have added a "Mature" categorization due to the extremely disturbing content on this character. By now it's probably too late and I'm indeed sorry. The Doll Maker's article is currently categorized as Pure Evil. However, it is not an approved PE article, and it seems that it's one of those obscure articles that seems to go over admins' heads. I am here to fully justify as to why the Doll Maker is Pure Evil due to the abscence of a past PE proposal. What's the work? The Doll Maker is a major, although hidden antagonist in Welcome to the Game II, ''as well as being mentioned in the original ''Welcome to the Game. Both games are in the horror genre and are widely considered to be "dark web simulators" because of how you have to browse through a variety of fictional dark web websites (the overwhelming majority of which containing content/activity which is illegal in real life). In Welcome to the Game II, the player may even assist him in his villainy. Ironically enough, these actions result in the lives of other people being ruined off-screen, despite the goal of the whole game being to help someone. Who is he, and what has he done? The Doll Maker is a twisted surgeon from Eastern Europe (although his accent is definitely German or Austrian) who offers a twisted service on the dark web, with his website having the titular name of The Doll Maker. In his service, he kidnaps women aged 18-29, typically from halfway houses, and surgically modifies them to more or less, turn them into living sex dolls. He removes all their limbs and replaces them with artificial limbs, he removes their vocal chords so they cannot speak, he permanently damages their hearing so they are deaf, and he blinds them by using a laser on their eyes. Once they are fully immobile and deprived of all their senses, the Doll Maker then ships them off some sick person seeking to buy a surgically-enslaved woman. I know, the whole thing is extremely grotesque. In fact, his website is a heavily censored version of the infamous Lolita Toy Doll ''creepypasta and hoax, which depicted the victims as being girls (children!) aged 12/14. I'm not going to bother putting his entire website onto here, but if one were to read his website, they'd be truthfully appalled. What I put above is simply a short summary of the whole thing. In ''Welcome to the Game II, he is given more character, and this is his first physical appearance. If the player visits his website, eventually, he will show up to the player's door. When the player looks through the door, he will see the Doll Maker holding one of his victims, before walking away with his victim and remotely shutting the power off. Once the player walks out to reactivate the power, he will suddenly hold them onto the ground by a knife, and demand that the player help him in his work. To do so, the player must use a porcelain doll's head attached by a string, and put it on the doorknob of one of his female neighbors younger than 30. Upon successfully doing so, he will shut the power off, and his sinister laugh may be heard. He might demand another victim by placing the head back on the player's door. If the player either: chooses a male, an unsatisfactory victim, or doesn't get another victim in time, the Doll Maker will (surprisingly) grab him by the neck and pull him off the ground and repeatedly stab the player to death. Freudian excuse/Mitigating factors Actually none. His "niceness" to the protagonist is merely another case of Faux Affably Evil. No excuse has been presented for his heinous crimes. Heinous Standard Many websites in the Welcome to the Game series appear to have a significant extent of depravity,. Some explicitly state aspects of zoophilia, pedophilia, murder, sexual violence, genital mutilation, and gore. However, on the sites which depict violence, the victim is dead or eventually put down, or if alive, have no implication of human trafficking or slavery. However, The Doll Maker utilizes human trafficking, sexual slavery, torture, mutilation, and repeat suffering all at once. On his website, the Doll Maker states that the victims ''do ''feel pain as being one of his "dolls". Compared to other antagonists in the series, The Doll Maker is by far the worst. The Executioner, although running a website dedicated to live torture and murder, eventually puts his victims down. However, the Doll Maker presents almost the exact same suffering, only extended for many years. All other characters in the series who are direct antagonists either: have categories applied to them which excuse them from Pure Evil, or are too mysterious and enigmatic to make their moral agency clear. However, no character in the series is shown to do something as heinous as torturing someone to being paralyzed albeit still living and feeling pain, for the sole purpose of sexual slavery. Final Verdict Pure Evil all the way. I myself was honestly disturbed by the content. Villains who the Doll Maker is comparable to: *Coachman (Disney) *General Deathshead Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals